


Bad Dreams for Jackaboy

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 14 of 'Regression Oneshots'.





	Bad Dreams for Jackaboy

Rough breaths scraped from his chest as Jack sat bolt upright, giving a soft groan as he twined his fingers into his hair and tugged roughly. Betrayed by his body, his chin began to quiver and he felt a few tears slip out unbidden. He braced his feet against the floor as the blanket slid off his legs, resting atop his knees as socked toes spread against the hard floor. He took another few ragged breaths and watched as the tears continued to fall, plopping softly against the floors and making a little puddle. He pulled harder at green strands as he tried to regulate himself, something inside aching painfully as he realized he was alone.  _Alone._ The word bounced around his sleep-ridden brain, taunting him. Wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, he pulled the material closer to himself and sighed a shuddering sigh. Knowing he couldn’t go back to sleep after a dream like that, Jack curled back up dejectedly under the covers and scrolled through his phone, trying to distract himself.

 _You know,_ a little intrusive voice in his head began,  _if Mark were here, he’d be doing everything he could to make sure you didn’t feel like this._

 ** _Mark’s not here!_** The other half of him snarled, and he tensed his shoulders.

_But, if he were, he’d rub your back and read you a story—_

**_Enough! He isn’t here, and that’s that._ **

Growling to himself, Jack wrapped his arms around his body and pulled the hood up, dropping his phone as he burrowed deeper under the covers and let his head drop to his pillow. “He isn’t here,” he repeated to himself. His lip quivered. “Not here,” he protested weakly, as the tears started up with renewed vengeance.

“Alone,” he whispered brokenly, Little Jack poking his head out of hiding and letting his emotions be known. He screwed up his face and sobbed into his arms.

“Jack!” a hand reached through the darkness and gripped his shoulder tightly, shaking him. “Jack,  _wake up!_ ” Concerned tones filtered through Jack’s sleep filled ears, and he realized the ugly sound in the room was coming from himself. He was crying. Prying open heavy eyes, he was met with his Daddy’s concerned face inches from his own, and he reached out with a desperate sob.

“Oh, honey bear,” Mark cooed with a little frown. “It’s alright.” He gathered Jack to his chest and let him cry into his shirt. “All that jetlag giving you scary dreams, isn’t it?” he asked, as if reading Jack’s mind. He ran a hand through Jack’s hair. “Going to bed big and waking up Little isn’t fun, either hmm?”

It was only then that Jack realized that the surface beneath him was wet. He let out a little mewl and squirmed against Mark in protest—he didn’t want to make Daddy dirty.

Mark held onto him tightly and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay, Bug. Daddy can fix that too. Come on. Let’s get you all changed into something clean, hmm?” In no time he had a still crying Jack bundled into a clean diaper and jammies, blankie in hand as he carried him to his own room and deposited him into the bed. “Baby Bug,” he crooned affectionately, wiping a few tears from Jack’s cheek. “Daddy needs you to stay here for a minute while he takes care of your yucky bed, okay?” As expected, Jack let out a whine of protest and a few anxious tears let themselves be known. “I promise, honey, I won’t be long,” he reassured, and gave him his paci to keep him occupied while he left. Hurrying across the hallway, he stripped the bed down and bundled the wet sheets into a ball, nearly sprinting down to the laundry room in his haste to get back to his crying baby. Setting the sheets to wash, he hurried back upstairs and clambered back into the bed, bundling the blankets over both of them as he pulled Jack against him. “There we go. It’s okay. Daddy’s here, Bug.”

Jack sniffled plaintively and curled into his Daddy, listening to his words rumbling underneath his ear, soothing him. He wasn’t really alone. Daddy would never leave him. The thought lulled him into a peaceful sleep, expedited by the feeling of a warm and gentle hand in his hair.


End file.
